


Cats & Mice

by anenko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For misbegotten, who requested:<br/>McGonagall. "Cats eat mice."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cats & Mice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> For misbegotten, who requested:  
> McGonagall. "Cats eat mice."

In the months to follow, no one would be able come to a completely satisfactory explanation. The incident, it was agreed, had it's basis in a scheduling mishap--a mishap which found a group of seventh years studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts in the same classroom as first year Transfiguration students. The events that followed were bewildering, improbable, and resulted in thousands of enchanted mice flooding the school's ancient halls.

Dumbledore hummed and twinkled when informed that the mice were impervious to Hogwarts' anti-pest charms. Professor Snape was at his icy, sneering best as he demanded order from his students, even as furry bodies surged out from their cauldrons. Pure Slytherin pride kept Pansy Parkinson from admitting that her rat was being bullied by creatures that had been tea cups only days earlier. And Ravenclaws could be found crouched among masses of mice, quills busy and minds busier.

Naturally, the task of brining order to the situation fell upon Minerva McGonagall. A lesser woman might have bowed under the pressure.

No one *ever* made the mistake of thinking there was anything "lesser" about Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall remained silent as Filch and Hagrid--along with various students eager for a bit of adventure--prowled through the corridors, Filch laying down traps and poison, and Hagrid removing the very same while trying to tempt the mice to freedom with immense chunks of cheese and crooning cries. She soothed her students, taught through the chaos, and refrained from sighing when the children tried to sneak into their rooms late at night, covered with mice droppings.

No one noticed, at first, the change was so gradual. As days turned into weeks, the mice grew less and less in numbers. Neville Longbottom swore that he had seen hundreds of owls sweeping through the corridors, and an army of cats led by one. Crazy, his Housemates laughed, but. . . Hedwig *was* getting a bit round, wasn't she? Harry thought; and Mrs. Norris' sour temper seemed to have sweetened considerably. Hermione watched everything and everyone, and wondered if her favourite professor's teeth had always been quite so pointed.

Her theories grew into certainty, and upon leaving Transfiguration, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "Cats eat mice," she hissed.

Ron blinked, and looked at Professor McGonagall. His eyes widened. "*Brilliant!*"

Neither of them noticed McGonagall's sudden smile.


End file.
